Sam, Dean, and Cas Meet Some People and What Bad can Happen?
by chekovsredshirt
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas are transported to a parallel world after Lucifer rises. They meet two weird girls in a world where their lives are a TV show. The girls end up in the Supernatural dimension and begin to hunt with the brothers. Its very weird and the girls may not even be human. Cas/OC and Dean/OC. Co-authored by Daughter of the Master.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Hailey: I am a figment of my own imagination! Since when!? I have rights to you know!**

**Castiel: Catinindyanna and Daughter of the Master do not own Supernatural and all characters and plots associated with the show**

**Hailey: I am actually a bit scared for Catinindyanna's disclaimer, this one got away from me**

**Doctor: A big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff...**

**Hailey: Wrong fic, Doctor!**

Chapter One

(Hailey's POV)

Okay, this story may sound a bit farfetched, but it is true. I am only writing this because of damn Bobby Singer and the Winchesters. This is an account of how I met characters from a TV show and then ended up in their dimension. I will have to start from the begining and go from there.

My name is Hailey Cunningham or Cas as my friends call me. y parents divorced when I was 12 and I quickly became estranged from my mother. I grew closer to my father and began to avoid the world. I started 12th grade at Pendleton Heights High School and soon left for ICHS month later.

At ICHS I met Catherine(Sam) and Dav'von(Dean). We came up with these names after a Halloween dance and the names stuck. Catherine and I grew closer and became good friends. Both of us obsessing over Doctor Who, Sherlock and Supernatural. Anyway, this story starts when I was walking to the library in November.

The wind blew hard as I walked along Lowell St. in Irvington. I was heading to the library after school because I had left my car there. I turned a corner to see three men in the middle of the road looking confused.

"Are you three alright? You look a bit messed up," I said to them. It wasn't until they turned around and I looked up that I recogised them. The tallest of the three had long dark hair that was around the same length as my overgrown pixie cut. He had brown eyes and was dressed in a flannel shirt, jeans and boots. The other men were shorter, one was dressed similar to sasquatch had shorter spiky blonde hair and green eyes. The last looked the most confused. He wore a tan trench over a suit. He had messed up brown hair, but the most startling thing about him was his piercing blue gaze. It hit me then that they were the Winchesters and Castiel, from Supernatural.

"Ummm, yeah," Sam said. "Where are we?" he added. I smirked and was about to answer when I felt something sharp and cold touch my neck.

"Yes, where are they girly?" a voice said in my ear. I had a panic attack and drove my foot backwards. Hitting home, I felt the knife leave my neck and I turned quickly. A man stood behind me. What caught me off guard was the pure black eyes he was sporting. I gasped as Castiel used his angel mojo and kill him.

"Umm, you're in Irvington, Indiana," I said, pulling out my phone. I snapped a pic and looked at it. "Sam will never believe this," I mumbled as I sent it to Catherine.

"Look, girl-" Dean started. I cut him off.

"Hailey," I said. He nodded and continued.

"Sammy and I already don't believe that we somehow ended up in Indiana, so what the hell are you talking about?" he asked me. I looked at him. He didn't know how he got there? That was actually a good question, how the hell did they get here?

"Um, I don't know," I told them. I decided that instead of visiting with my dad and stepmom, I would help them figure out this mess. I pulled out my phone. "Give me a minute," I told the boys. I called my dad. "Hey, daddy, I can't come over tonight, something came up," I told my father. I hung up and texted Catherine. You will never believe this, come to my house, ASAP. I put my phone up and turned to the boys.

"So, what are you doing?" Sam asked me. I smiled and gestured for them to follow me. Dean looked hesitant, but Sam spoke up first. "Why?"

"You three look more out of place than the Doctor stuck on the slow path," I laughed, "Come on, you three might not want to stand out in the open." The trio nodded and followed me.

We reached my car in a matter of minutes and I convinced the three to climb in. I started the car and headed towards my apartment. The car ride was silent and I turned on the radio. Mumford and Sons filled the car.

Touch my mouth and hold my tongue

I'll never be your chosen one

I'll be home safely tucked away

Well You can't tempt me if I don't see the day

The pull on my flesh was just too strong

Stifled the choice and the air in my lungs

Better not to breathe than to breathe a lie

'Cause when I opened my body I breathe in a lie

I will not speak of your sins

There was a way out for him

The mirror shows not

Your values are all shot

But oh my heart, was flawed I knew my weakness

So hold my hand consign me not to darkness

So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down

I'll never wear your broken crown

I took the road and I f*** it all away

Now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace

So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down

I'll never wear your broken crown

I took the road and I f*** it all away

Now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace

So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down

I'll never wear your broken crown

I can take the road and I can f*** it all away

But in this twilight, our choices seal our fate

I laughed at the irony of the song and the situation. I looked neaxt to me where Castiel was looking out the window and I laughed again. The brothers were in the back, tensed up and the rest of the ride flew by. We arrived at my apartment and I saw Catherine standing near the entrance.

"Sam," I said, running to hug her.

"Cas," she said in return. We both turned to see the trio staring at us. "OMG, it's them! It's actually them!" she squealed like the fangirl she was. I laughed at her and the boys reactions.

"Geez, Sam, you are 18, grow up!" I laughed at her and she flipped me the bird. I opened my mouth and pretended to be offended.

"Girls! What the hell are you talking about?" Dean said and Catherine/Sam almost fainted. I laughed and led the group to my apartment door. I let the trio and Catherine in before closing the door and heading for the kitchen.

"You can sit down," I heard Catherine say. I laughed as I grabbed a can of hot chocolate mix, threw it on the chair and headed to the bathroom. I quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a superwholock tee-shirt. Looking at the shirt, I realized it might freak them out a bit, so I put on a Metallica tee shirt and headed out.

The three were sitting awkwardly on the couch while Catherine sat on one of the chairs. I grabbed my powdered chocolate, sat down on the last chair and popped the top of the can off. Grabbing the spoon I always kept in it, I started eating the mix. Castiel looked at it intently while the Winchesters stared at me. "Okay, I think I owe you all explainations," I said, and they nodded, "Okay, you are in Indiana, in the year, 2012, You may or may not be in a parallel universe and here you are a TV show." I blurted this out quickly. Catherine laughed as I stuck the spoon covered in chocolate powder in my mouth.

"OK, you need a cover here in this world," Catherine started, "Hailey, doesn't your boyfriend work for the school board?"

"One: he is not my boyfriend and two, yes, Sam works for the schoolboard. I can get you three sub jobs at the school, Okay?" I answered Catherine.

"What do you mean cover?" Castiel asked. I looked at him and laughed. He looked so confused and lost.

5 hours ago

"You are characters in a very popular TV show here. Trust me, I'm clever," I laughed at their faces, but I knew I had won. The rest of the night past. Catherine stayed over and the boys slept in the two spare rooms and on the couch. The next morning, we had three new subs. Dean was going to be our gym sub, Sam was our ELA sub, and Castiel was our Science sub.

Catherine and I went to school and went to gym class. Dean was standing outside the locker rooms and we laughed. He was wearing gym shorts and a tight tee-shirt. I could practically see the adoration in Catherine's eyes as he nodded at us and told us to change. I laughed when Dean or Mr. Wesson as we had to call him made us play dodgeball. Catherine and I were on the same time and we laughed as Eye of the Tiger was played on some speakers. The next song had us bursting out laughing. We sang along.

"Carry on, my wayward son, there will be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no moooorrrrreeee!" we sang as we laughed. Dean looked at us weird, but ignored us for the most part. After gym, we went to English. Sam was the sub and he had us researching supernatural creatures in literature. After class, Sam stopped us and asked us to make sure Castiel didn't screw anything up. We nodded and continued the rest of the day until we got to Science class. Cas was standing by the desk looking at a test tube.

"Hailey, Catherine, what is this strange glass fixture?" he asked us and we cracked up.

"That is a test tube, Dr. Castiel." I answed his question. He nodded and put it down.

"Class, please sit in the seat that you have been assigned to," Cas said. Catherine and I laughed like mad women and everyone looked at us. "Hailey and Catherine, do you wish to share something with us?" he asked, very teacher-esque, I thought to myself.

"Sorry, Cas, uh, I mean Dr. Castiel." I screweed up and Catherine laughed at everyones faces.

"Can I see you two in a private area?" Cas asked and we followed him to the hall. "What is funny? he asked in all seriousness.

"You are so obviously not a teacher," Catherine said as she laughed at his face. I was actually rather funny. His head was cocked to the side and his eyebrows were scrunched together.

"Very well, you can teach the class," he said as we walked back in, "Hailey and Catherine will be teaching the class today." The class snickered and the two of us began explaining quantum theory. When class ended, we left and headed to my car. The boys met us there, soon followed by Cas. We went to get in the car and we were envoloped in a bright, white light. At this point, I think I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Cat: Who wants to do the disclaimer I'm too laaazyyyy...**

**Dean: I will!**

**Cat: Go ahead, buddy.**

**Dean: Cat does not own nor is she affiliated with the Supernatural franchise. This story is co-authored with Daughter of the Master. How was that?**

**Cat: Great, now let's get to the story.**

** CAT'S POV**

I didn't mean to be squealy and fangirly. I didn't mean to hover or obsess. I was just really interested. And I was obsessed. Ever since I first heard of it, the storyline of Supernatural got me hooked. It was about the two misunderstood kids who fought monsters. I could relate to that. Not entirely, of course, but being misunderstood and seeing things that others don't was basically me. And now the guys that I obsessed over were sleeping in Hailey's apartment.

Four for us. You go, us.

The sistuation was just a big ball of complication. I decided to stay in the apartment for as long as needed. We had to stay up very late and help each other get caught up, help each other with understanding things, and above all, schoolwork balanced at the top. Since Sam, Dean, and Cas had become temporary teachers at our school, everything was a bit jumbled. They gave us permission to not do our homework, but only if we had a night to watch Supernatural, which was almost every night unless I was out or Hailey was.

We all decided to gather in the small living room in the apartment. It had a couch, a TV set, and a coffee table. The guys were sitting on the couch, Hailey on a kitchen chair, and I was on the floor. As I yawned and stretched, Hailey turned on the TV, flipping to Netflix to turn on Supernatural.

"Alright, in this one, you save some people from something," I said tiredly. In the midst of my eyes becoming blurry, I caught Hailey staring at Cas, who was glaring intently at the television. Sam, Dean, and Cas had all become comfortable by now, but they were still timid and weary. I laughed and looked at Dean (who I was sitting closest to), and muttered, "I'm going to bed, tell the lovebirds when they stop staring, 'K?"

Dean gave me a funny look. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I hurried to the room and decided to sleep in my sleeping bag. I sighed and settled in. The week had been restless and stressful. Already there were rumors at the stupid school about romances between the girls and the men, and how they were giving them special treatment. We had shrugged them all of.

I just wanted a nice sleep. I closed my eyes and slept.

When I woke up, I had overslept and I was late to school. I cursed under my breath and scrambled to take a shower and got dressed. I then flailed into my red '69 Chevelle until I realized that it was a Saturday. I cursed again when I saw Sam standing on the porch, his arms and legs corssed, smiling at me. "What do you want, Moose?" I demanded.

Sam chuckled and threw his hands up defensively. "Sorry, but it's a Saturday," he laughed. He walked over to my car. "Nice car, what is it? A Chevelle?"

"Yes," I mumbled. "It was going to go to a junkyard and my dad fixed it up, then gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday. It's my baby." I turned to him. "I like your car, too. It's an Impala, right?" I didn't know my cars.

Sam nodded. "It's Dean's baby," he chuckled and I joined in. He shook his head. "I wanted to ask you something. Do you and Hailey want to go out for some coffee or something with us tonight?"

I thought it over. "I'll ask Hailey. Thanks, Sam," I told him, getting on my tip-toes and hugging him. He was too tall even then. I rushed back into the house, seeking out Hailey without waking Dean or Cas. When I got to the bedroom, I whispered, "Hailey? Are you awake?" She was just a lump of blankets. "Cas!" I whisper-yelled. When she jolted awake, I asked if she wanted to go out to coffee with Sam, Dean, and Cas. When she nodded and stuffed her face back into her pillow, I ran back out to Sam. "She said sure, but it'll have to be later."

After agreeing, we walked back into the house. My head was killing me and I felt like I was going to be sick. I heard voices and looked to see if Cas and Dean were talking. It wasn't them, and so I assumed Hailey was listening to music. I groaned and swallowed a few pills.  
Dean had woken up and had walked over to me. He asked, "Why are you in your school clothes? Confused about what day it is?" He leaned on the door frame. His smirk made my blood boil. Despite how much I liked him, he made me mad.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have time for your sass, Dean," I prompted. I threw the pill bottle at him and told him to put it in the cabinet. We started to argue until I finally yelled, "Don't be so cocky, you don't have the balls to back it up."

We had woken up the whole house. Hailey was still in her pajamas, staring at us with bleary eyes from sleep deprivation. Cas was standing next to her, his head cocked to the side. Sam, his hands on his hips, had one eyebrow up. They all looked dissaprovingly at us. I merely shook my head and stormed to change my clothes. I changed into my Loki'd shirt and skinny jeans, throwing on my favorite boots. I walked back into the living room and sat down, getting ready to talk to them all.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** My friend Daughter of the Master will write the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed my part! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello People who were kind enough to follow this. If you are new welcome, thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hailey: DOM does not own anyone except Olivia, Sam, Lauren, Aubrey, Kaylee and Me**

**Dexter(my kitty): OMG! Why did you steal all of the warm papers from under me?**

**Chapter 3**

**Hailey's POV**

We drove to a small town outside of Indy. Arriving at the main street almost an hour later, we led the boys to the strip of shops. The street was brightly lit and very cozy. At the time, I was thinking about how Catherine kept fangirling. Moos and Dean-o were all she had talked about while we were getting ready. I could tell she had a major crush on Dean. I stopped when we reached a small coffee shop called Gathering Grounds.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked as he looked around.I smirked and Catherine looked at me.

""Yeah, Hailey, we passed a billion other cafes," she told me. I nodded at her statement and all 4 looked at me.

"I grew up near here," I answered laughing. I had spent most of my life in the town and my parents still lived here. I got several weird looks at this answer and silence filled the air.

"It's...nice," Sam said at last. He stumbled over the simple phrase so much that I burst out laughing. Cas looked slightly confused and looked at me. His head was tilted and his eyebrows were scrunched in thought. Soon, everyone else joined the laugh fest.

"It's okay, Sammy. This is the hick idol of all redneck, podunk hellholes," I told them. This resulted with another look from Cas.

"In what ways does this town resemble Hell?" he asked me innocently. All of my self control broke and I burst out laughing. Catherine and the Winchester followed after a minute. When the laugh fest ended, we headed inside. Behind the counter was a somewhat familiar blonde girl. I scanned the shop and my eyes stopped on a trio sitting by window.

"AUBREY! SAM! LAUREN!" I yelled to them. The red-haired girl in girly cowgirl clothes looked at us first. She was followed by a boy with shortish brown hair, chucks and gray skinny jeans. Last to turn was a girl with shoulder length brown hair wearing jeans and a tee-shirt. They all looked slightly confused, then they saw us.

"Hailey!" the red head said running towards me. I was crushed by 102 pounds of pure ginger person. Sam and Lauren kept their distance and watched the group I was with very carefully. The ginger was pulled off of me by a confused Dean.

"I think that is enough hugging, Hailey. If this is a podunk hellhole, how come the ginger is the only FFA?" he asked me. Aubrey colored and glared. This glare was matched by Dean.

"Oh, yeah! Sam, Cas, Dean and Catherine meet Sam, Lauren and Aubrey." I said. My words went unheard by all but Cas. He was off in his own 'angel of the lord' world. The trios on opposite sides of me glared at each other. The funny thing was Sam was glaring at Moose, who is also Sam. After a minute, Sam, not moose Sam, but other Sam spoke up.

"You left us," and with that the trio turned and left the shop. I opened my mouth to say something and chase them when Sam grabbed my hand and held me back. I turned towards him and mouthed 'thanks'. He nodded and I looked at the group.

"Coffee, anyone?" I said. We walked over and ordered our coffee without anything going wrong. We all got pie as well.

"This is good pie," Dean said, spewing crumbs at us. Catherine handed him a napkin and I looked at Cas. He was staring at me with the face on. Dean said something quickly, "Awww, how cute, Cas has got himself a crush." Cas reddened and started to hyperventialate. It looked like an angelic panic attack. Sam, Dean and Catherine all started laughing and I stared at them. Cas did as well when he calmed down. Around an hour later, we went to the park. The park itself was almost 102 acres and took up half the town. I led them towards the famous Fall Creek falls. They were almost deserted and we waded in the water. I flicked water at Catherine, who in turn flicked Dean. It soon turned into an all out water war. It ended with me on my back with Cas on top of me. I turned my head to see 4 face staring at me. Along with Catherine and the Winchesters, an all too familiar girl stood laughing at us. I realized the position we were in and pushed Cas off. He fell back into the water and I went to help him up and he pulled me in the water next to him.

"Wow! Hailey, that was slightly dirty there. What the hell did you do to my friend?" the girl asked.

"Olivia, Olivia. Did you not get the memo? I grew up and I work at a bar," I told her. Catherine, Sam, and Olivia looked slightly shocked. Dean was just smirking knowingly.

"That's what you sneak off to do at night!" Catherine said, coming to the conclusion. I nodded and Dean laughed.

"Well, you do make one sexy bartender, Hail," he told me. I nodded and looked at the others.

"Well, it was good to see ya, Liv," I told her. We said bye to her and went to my car. Catherine grabbed my arm and looked at me.

"What the crap, Cas? You are only 18, how do you work in a bar?" she asked me. I pulled a fake ID out of my pocket and she stared at it. "Oh." I smirked and we all got in my car. I turned the radio on and Cat and I sung along.

Yesterday 5:07PM

Refrain}

Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Once I rose above the noise and confusion

Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion

I was soaring ever higher

But I flew too high

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man

Though my mind could think I still was a mad man

I hear the voices when I'm dreaming

I can hear them say

{Refrain}

Masquerading as a man with a reason

My charade is the event of the season

And if I claim to be a wise man, well

It surely means that I don't know

On a stormy sea of moving emotion

Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean

I set a course for winds of fortune

But I hear the voices say

{Refrain}

No!

Carry on, you will always remember

Carry on, nothing equals the splendor

Now your life's no longer empty

Surely heaven waits for you

The trio looked at us as we started crying and singing. The next song had us all laughing.

I never meant to be so bad to you

One thing I said that I would never do

A look from you and I would fall from grace

And that would wipe the smile right from my face

Do you remember when we used to dance

And incidents arose from circumstance

One thing led to another we were young

And we would scream together songs unsung

It was the heat of the moment

It was the heat of the moment

Telling me what my heart meant

The heat of the moment showed in your eyes

And now you find yourself in '82

The disco hot spots hold no charm for you

You can concern yourself with bigger things

You catch a pearl and ride the dragon's wings

'Cause it's the heat of the moment

The heat of the moment

The heat of the moment

The heat of the moment showed in your eyes

And when your looks are gone and you're alone

How many nights you sit beside the phone

What were the things you wanted for yourself

Teenage ambitions you remember well

It was the heat of the moment

Telling me what your heart meant

The heat of the moment showed in your eyes

It was the heat of the moment

The heat of the moment

The heat of the moment showed in your eyes

Heat of the moment

Heat of the moment

Heat of the moment

Heat of the moment...

We rode the rest of the way home singing along together.

**fin**

**If Cas is a bit oc sorry **

**REVIEW**

**It's the eye of the tiger**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! It's me, Casbriel again. Cat does not know how to start the chapter that was 'spose to come next, soo...I decided that Chapter 5 would be Chapter 4 and vice versa. Anyway, this chapter is really awesome because it inolves our OC's getting the boys **(drunk or toasted, ** is a cooler word though) and the making them read slash fics! YAY! It was my idea and Cat just agreed with it. Also, we are getting to a very important part soon. Chapter 7, is when everything changes. It's rather like the 21st century. Anyway, off topic, disclaimer time.

Disclaimer:

Dean: Casbriel does not own Supernatural, although if you took out the ** angels, I bet she would want to

Gabriel: Dude! Not all angels are dicks

Sam: You are! Mr. lets-make-Sam-live-through-800-Tuesdays!

Casbriel: Guys, break it up! Gabriel, you aren't in this fic! You are in the next one I plan to post after this one is finished

Gabriel: Yeah, I know. See ya soon, Briel

Hailey and Cas: Casbriel owns all OCs, with the exception of Catherine who belongs to Cat

So, lets just make sure we all know that what happens next was all my idea and I deserve all credit. Catherine would argue with this, but it was all mine! This event happened a week after the trip to my hometown. They, and by they I mean the Winchesters, took Cat and Cas to the bar that I happened to be working at that night. I, of course, being the awesome bartender I was, convinced them all to do shots of hard stuff. I didn't take long to get Cat completly **. She made it through 3 rounds before deciding she was gonna get in Dean's lap. Sam lasted a little longer before he went off to find a stripper. Dean lasted a good lond while and Cas hardly seemed affected. Cat was still taking shots, but continued to sit on Dean. That dude had major self control. It was hilarious, watching Cat taking shots like it was orange juice. After a while, the whiskey started affecting Cas.

Let's just say that those boys get messed up when they are **. When my shift ended at 12:30, they followed me like puppies to the cars. Deciding that they were all too ** to drive. I herded them into the Implala, leaving my car at the bar.

I got us all home in one piece, thank god. When we were all inside, I had an idea. I sat them all down on the couch and hooked up my fanfiction account to my tv and selected a very graphic wincestiel fic. I opened it and told Cat to start reading it. She read 5 before Dean started reading one out loud.

"Dean walked up to Castiel and crushed his lips to the angels. All coherent thought was lost when the angel returned the kiss. Sam led all three of them to the bed. They collapsed on it-" Dean suddenly cut off and stared at me.

"Why would I kiss Dean?" Cas asked me. He wasn't completly sober, but was close.

"UMMM, Hailey? Why did you have Dean read a slash fic out loud?" Cat asked me. I burst out laughing and clutched my sides.

"You were all so drunk! It was hilarious! At first, you were slurring all the words and the less ** you got the funnier it was!" I told them all. They stared at me and Cas spoke up.

"No one answered my question. Why would I kiss Dean and let Sam push me onto a bed?" I laughed at Cas's confusion and went to the kitchen. Once in there, I lost it and couldn't stop laughing.

X

The next morning, all 4 of them had major hangovers which made the entire shebang worth while. Dean wasn't speaking to me and Cas kept asking me what the stories meant when they said he had sucked Sam.

Yay! I finished it. This was just a filler chapter. Umm, yeah. I have honestly never written slash so that part probably sucked.

.

Next chapter involves a hunt and then only 1 after that till it gets fun!

.

Review!

.


End file.
